


five to seven minutes

by trinasmendel



Series: trindel as parents: a thread [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trina - Freeform, Trindel, im too lazy to tag this what, mendel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: trina and mendel are having a baby.just as chaotic and sappy as it soundsanyways kinda disappeared for a minute there sorry about thatchapter 2 coming soon i swear
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Series: trindel as parents: a thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	five to seven minutes

Mendel opened his eyes to see Trina already up and moving around. The clock next to him read 3:52am.  
“Trina, it’s so early, love, please come back to bed.”  
Trina looked at him mischievously.  
“My water broke.”  
Mendel’s head swam. It was far too early for this.  
“TRINA? WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP? WE NEED TO GO, WE NEED TO GO NOW-“ Mendel scrambled out of bed, but Trina pushed him back down.  
“No, we don’t have to go to the hospital until the contractions are 5-7 minutes apart. I’m just making sure everything’s ready for then.”  
“BUT-?”  
“Shhhh, baby, just go back to sleep.”  
“No, i’m gonna stay up with you. I know that it’s gonna hurt.”  
“I’ll be fine-“  
“No. You went through Jason’s birth pretty much alone, I’m not letting that happen again.”  
Trina looked at him with watery eyes.  
“I love you, Mendel.”  
“I love you too. Now, for the love of god, Trina, please lie down.”  
Mendel got up and turned on the TV to help distract her. He turned back around to see her wincing and taking deep breaths, and he all but sprinted back to the bed to hold her hand. He knelt beside Trina, stroking her hair as she squeezed his arm until he could no longer feel his fingers. He was okay with it though. He couldn’t even begin to fathom the pain his wife was in right then. He would help any way he could.  
“Do you want to take some Advil?”  
“Mendel, I love you, but Advil isn’t going to help with fucking CONTRACTIONS, you idiot-“  
“Okay okay just checking-“  
They sat there for another hour and a half, Mendel’s hand slowly going more numb as Trina went through contraction after contraction. He played with her hair and whispered words of encouragement to her. “You’re doing so great, Trin!”  
She smiled at him, but it came out as more of a grimace. She let out a low groan.  
“Jesus christ, I forgot how much of a bitch this all was.”  
“I’m so proud of you, my love.”  
“Thank you, darling. And- look at that! 7 minutes!”  
“REALLY? Alright, let me go start the car and I’ll be back to help you out-“  
“No, we’re not going yet. 5-7 minutes, remember?”  
“Trina. Darling. My dear. Baby. Love of my life. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me take you to the hospital.”  
“I’ll be fine, another half an hour and then we’ll go.”  
Mendel tried to protest but she quieted him by pressing a small kiss to his lips.  
“I promise.”  
But yet, another half an hour passed and Trina fully intended to break that promise.  
“6 minutes.” Mendel said as the waves of pain relaxed once more, and she was able to breathe normally again.  
“It’s time to go, Trina-“  
“It’s not at 5 yet, it’s fine, i’m okay-“  
“Trina, this isn’t safe.”  
“Please don’t tell me what to do.”  
“Trina i love you dearly but we need to get to the hospital-“  
“I cant do it, Mendel. I can’t do it and I’m scared and I know I wont be able to and I just want it to go away, okay?”  
Mendel stared at her, dumbfounded.  
Trina was never scared. Of anything.  
“Trina-“  
“Please just let me stay here, just a little bit longer-“  
“Trina Weisenbachfeld, you are the strongest woman i’ve ever met. Andthehottest-“  
“Now is really not the time-”  
“Fine, fine- but if anyone can do this, it’s you. I know you might not feel that way, but I know you. And I know that everything is gonna be alright. You’ve got this.”  
Tears stung the edges of Trina’s eyes.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Let’s go.”  
“Can you walk?”  
“I can try-“  
Mendel suddenly picked Trina up in one swift movement, and carried her out to the car. He took her hand and grasped it tightly in his. She gasped as another contraction hit her.  
“We’re going to the hospital, and we’re gonna have a baby! Trin, this is amazing. i’m so proud.”  
Unable to speak, Trina simply nodded her head.  
Mendel started driving.


End file.
